Barbra Streisand
Barbra Streisand by Duck Sauce' '''is featured on Just Dance 3 and The Smurfs Dance Party. Dancers Classic *Black and curly hair with and orange brooch at the top of the head *An orange undershirt *A black vest *A tie with white and pink diagonal lines *A black shorts *Open-toed orange heels. * Black shorts with a belt and chain attached Extreme *Red hair *One of the few dancers in the Just Dance Series that has a mustache *Turquoise head band *Vest with purple, blue, and yellow stripes *Purple shorts *Green socks with a peach stripe *White and red Shoes with purple laces Background She looks like shes standing in front of a bar, waiting or guarding it. Lots of neon lights with text on it glow up too. In extreme, it looks like silhouettes of a beach with flamingos and stripes that glow up as well. Gold Moves Classic '''Gold Moves 1 & 3 : '''Put your hands at your chin as if you're surprised. '''Gold Moves 2 & 4: '''Put your right hand on the air while your left hand touches your left leg. Bandicam 2014-08-24 20-03-19-613.jpg|Gold Moves 1 & 3 Bandicam 2014-08-24 20-02-45-885.jpg|Gold Moves 2 & 4 Extreme: '''Gold Move 1,2 and 3 : '''Point up once and point left twice. Mash-up This song has unlockable mashup. Dancers: *'Barbra Streisand (JD3)' *Idealistic (JD2) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *'Barbra Streisand (JD3)' *Idealistic (JD2) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *'Barbra Streisand (JD3)' *Idealistic (JD2) *'Barbra Streisand (JD3)' *Think (JD3) *Venus (JD3) *Idealistic (JD2) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *'Barbra Streisand (JD3)' *Venus (JD3) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Idealistic (JD2) *Venus (JD3) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Pump Up The Volume (JD2) *'Barbra Streisand (JD3)' Appearances in Mashups Classic * Dynamite (JD3) * Party Rock Anthem (JD3) * Disturbia (JD4) * Moves Like Jagger (JD4) * C'Mon (JD2014) * Flashdance ... What a Feeling (JD2014) * Ghostbusters (JD2014) * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (JD2014) * Prince Ali (JD2014) * Where Have You Been (JD2014) Extreme * Beauty And A Beat (JD4) * Maneater (JD4) * (I've Had) The Time Of My Life (JD4) * You're the First, the Last, My Everything (JD4) * It's You (JD2014) Captions In Puppet/Party Master Modes, the Classic and Extreme dancers appears. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. Classic * Hips Lock * Wind Up Pony * Side To Side * Watch Out * Just Say No * Clap That Hand Extreme * Techno Break * Techno Slide * No Straining * Techno Lock * Techno Twitch * Free Style Trivia * The extreme dancer messes up the third GM by pointing left once. * In the NTSC cover she is displayed with high green-striped socks and has slightly longer hair and different colour scheme. **In the trailer she is also depicted with slightly longer hair. * The code for the extreme version is in the buttons of the controller of the console and the order of how they're press. The pattern is '''up-up-down-down-left-right-left-right. ' ** This code is also known as the famous Konami Code, a code used in verious Konami games as a way to get extra lives or extra content. It fits, as an extreme version is extra content. *The alternate version is a Xbox 360 and Wii exclusive. *It is the first song made by Duck Sauce in the series making It's You on Just Dance 2014 the second. *The dancer appears in a lot in the mash ups due to the moves can really fit into the rhythm of most songs in Just Dance. * In one mash up in Just Dance 2014 (Prince Ali) a move is slowed down to fit the beat. * This is the first song to be named after a real person (In this case Barbra Streisand). The second would be Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) from Just Dance 2014. * In The Smurfs Dance Party Papa Smurf dances to this. * The Extreme version is affected by a strange glitch: sometimes, the dancer doesn't appear and the score ball is smaller. Of course the song becomes unplayable and all you can do is just to press the A button to turn on the score ball's light. * A scene from the dance is featured in the 2014 edition of the Guinness Book of World Records. * Wesley Enriquez designed a dress called City Chains for Animal Crossing New Leaf: it's inspired from this song. Gallery The Beta Version.jpg|Beta Version Videos File:Duck Sauce - Barbra Streisand (Official Music Video) File:Just Dance 3 - Barbra Streisand - 5* Stars File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1412155861 File:Just Dance 3 - Barbra Streisand (Mash-up) - Duck Sauce - 5 Stars File:Just dance 3 glitch File:The Smurfs Dance Party for Wii Barbara Streisand - Duck Sauce Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Unlockables Category:2010's Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs with glitches Category:Code Required Songs Category:Medium Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines